Persons who generally paint articles or buildings typically insert a paint brush into an open paint can and scrape excess paint therefrom against the inner peripheral edge of the open paint can. Such action usually results in spillage of paint into the rim channel of the paint can making it difficulty and messy to close.
Furthermore, it becomes difficult for a user of an open paint can to grasp the handle of an open paint can in one hand while holding a paint brush in either the same or other hand while climbing a ladder.
Various devices have heretofore been devised in order to minimize the spillage of paint onto the rim channel of a paint can as well as the transporting a paint brush.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,943 relates to a plastic ring provided at its outer edge with a flange or other clamping mechanism to fit over and to attach securely to the circular rim of an open paint can and includes a container which is secured to the plastic rim by means of a hooking mechanism.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,431 illustrates an assembly comprising a paint tray with a paint brush attachment for simultaneously accommodating both a paint roller and a paint brush.
Yet another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,322 which relates to a tool holder which holds tools within a container such as a 5 gallon bucket.
Yet another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,904 which relates to a paint sieve having a top opening to receive a brush and adapted for variable height attachment inside a paint bucket so that the sieve can be raised or lowered in the bucket to remain partially emersed in the paint during painting.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,472 illustrates a bucket attachment tool holder for mounting on a conventional bucket having a loop handle.
These and other prior art devices present relatively complicated structure having limited utility.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved paint brush receptacle which is easy to use and construct.
The broadest aspect of this invention relates to a paint brush receptacle adapted to engage the peripheral edge of an open paint can comprising: a bottom wall presenting upstanding wall formations terminating at an open end for receiving paint brushes therein; one of said wall formations having a concave surface so as to conform to and contact the side of said paint can, said one of said wall formations having an extension projecting outwardly away from said concave surface and terminating along a convex edge; a leg having a convex surface depending from said convex edge of said extension and spaced generally equally from said one of said wall formations for insertion into said open paint can and releasably engageable with said peripheral edge of said open paint can and for insertion of a thumb between said depending leg and said back wall to stabilize the receptacle when said receptacle is separated from said paint can; and scraper extending outwardly from said convex edge of said extension and beyond said extension for scraping paint off said paint brush into said open paint can; a peripheral edge projecting downwardly from said bottom wall in the region remote from said extension.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a paint brush receptacle engageable with an open paint can having a cylindrically shaped exterior surface and a round peripheral inner edge, a round peripheral outer edge and a rim channel, said receptacle comprising: a bottom wall; a back wall, a front wall and a pair of side walls vertically upstanding from said bottom wall and terminating at an open end for receiving paint brushes therein; wherein said back wall is concave so as to conform to and contact said exterior surface of said paint can; an extension projecting horizontally outwardly from said back wall and terminating along a convex edge; a leg depending vertically downwardly from said convex edge of said extension, spaced from said back wall, said leg having a convex surface generally spaced equally from said back wall for insertion into said open paint can and releasably engageable with a portion of said peripheral inner edge of said open paint can and for the insertion of a thumb between said depending leg and said back wall to stabilize the receptacle when said receptacle is separated from said paint can; a scraper edge extending angularly upwardly from said convex edge of said extension and extending outwardly beyond said extension and said leg for scraping paint off said paint brush into said paint can; said extension overlaying a portion of said rim channel so as to present a barrier against paint dripping onto said rim channel; and a peripheral edge projecting vertically downwardly from said bottom wall in the region remote from said extension.